Azúcar
by chipikroou
Summary: El Inuzuka jamás lo sabría, porque era incapaz de decirle, pero sus visitas eran las que menos le molestaban… en realidad, las visitas del muchacho en verdad las disfrutaba y en el fondo, siempre tenía la intención de hablarle. Pero ese día sería diferente, ese día tendría un motivo para hablarle. "Te gusta mucho lo dulce, ¿no?" "Hay cosas que no me gustan tan dulces."


_Azúcar_

Hinata Hyuuga era una persona muy poco convencional, a los ojos de la mayoría de las personas. Hablaba poco, tartamudeaba, siempre parecía estar apenada y se sonrojaba con una simple mirada; era la muchacha más tímida de la aldea, además del ser más ingenuo, inocente e inofensivo del mundo, siempre y cuando no estuviera en el campo de batalla, claro está. Si, Hinata era una bella muñequita de porcelana, frágil, delicada, hermosa, adorable y muchos adjetivos calificativos de ese tipo.

A los ojos de Hanabi, la heredera del clan era todo un caso, muy bonito y adorable, pero todo un caso al fin y al cabo. La muchacha era tan torpe que apenas y podía pronunciar una palabra sin atropellarse la lengua y tartamudea; además era tan buena gente, que muchas veces confundía a los muchachos con los que convivía y terminaba en enredos de amores unilaterales indeseados, que de paso le aterraban. Así que para evitar aquel mal trago, la muchacha optó por llevarla consigo a las salidas con amigos.

La desgracia había caído en Hanabi y le había llegado con nombre: chaperón.

Si. Ella era el chaperón de su hermana mayor y era lo más aburrido y tedioso, siempre terminaba sobrando, no porque siempre la ignoraran, sino porque no le gustaba envolverse con los amigos de su hermana; era una Hyuuga y portaba el apellido con orgullo y dignidad, pero si había algo que tenía en común con la heredera, era la timidez, si, era tímida, no como lo era Hinata, pero le costaba poder socializar, así que prefería parecer la adolescente con el típico caso de apatía, para salvarse de las conversaciones y la etiqueta de ser tímida.

Suspiró. Sus ojos perlados viajaron de Kiba a Hinata y de nuevo a Kiba.

En cualquier otro caso, estará mandándole miradas a su hermana, pidiéndole que por favor no tardara más tiempo con esas cosas; pero aquel día era la excepción. No escuchaba la conversación, simplemente moría de aburrimiento, como otras veces, ya que al pasar desapercibida la mayoría del tiempo, sus pensamientos dejaban de entretenerla. Lo único diferente, era que ese día había ido el Inuzuka y hasta eso el muchacho lograba hacer que el tiempo se le pasara más rápido, era bromista y siempre tenía una historia que contar, ya fuera suya o de alguien de su clan o de algún amigo. Y la tomaba en cuenta, ya que no solo miraba a Hinata, se encargaba de que ella se sintiera parte de aquello.

Y entonces Hinata se levantó, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la menor.

– ¿A dónde vas? Se adelantó el Inuzuka.

– Por las galletas, ya deben estar listas.

Y usando eso como excusa, salió del salón de té, dejando a Hanabi sola con Kiba. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el muchacho y sus labios se apretaron un poco al verlo; nunca se había quedado sola con el muchacho, nunca y la única vez que habían estado solos, ella había sufrido un horrible ataque en una misión y la había visto tan vulnerable, que era vergonzoso. El solo sonrió y eso bastó para que desviara la mirada y sintiera un ligero calor en las mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

– Me encantan las galletas de Hinata.

De nuevo recibió una mirada y el gesto de labios apretados. Sonrió un poco y negó, ¿cuándo sería el día que obtendría más que eso? Ahogó un suspiro y tomó la tetera que había en el centro de la mesa, sirviendo té lentamente en su taza, mientras sentía que la muchacha volvía a desviar la mirada de él. Torció un poco los labios.

– ¿Me permites tu taza?

Hanabi estaba a punto de alegar que ella podía servirse, pero el muchacho no espero y tomó su silencio como un si. Acto seguido, comenzó a servirle té con cuidado. Solo lo observó en silencio y simplemente levantó una mano cuando le pareció que le servía suficiente, no había encontrado su voz, Kiba le sonrió un poco apretado y sirvió en la taza de Hinata.

– Mmm... ¿Cuántas de azúcar?

Acostumbrada a que no le prestaran atención en esas reuniones, simplemente observó al frente sin escuchar al muchacho. Kiba dejó la tetera en su lugar y observó a la muchacha en silencio, mientras vertía una cucharada de té en la taza de Hinata; observó como sus labios formaban una línea y sus cejas lucían tan inmóviles, que le daba un aire tenso… le daba ese aire que casi todos portaban en esa casa. Sonrió.

– ¿Hanabi?

Volteó a verlo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se tintaban levemente, ante la vergüenza de que tuvieran que llamarle la atención y no saber que debía contestar. Sus ojos notaron el azucarero en manos del muchacho.

– No, gracias. – Contestó apresuradamente, sonando molesta. Carraspeó e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. – Así... está bien. Gracias.

Kiba asintió una sola vez y sonrió. De nuevo esa sonrisa, los párpados de Hanabi temblaron mientras ahogaba un suspiro. El Inuzuka jamás lo sabría, porque era incapaz de decirle, pero sus visitas eran las que menos le molestaban… en realidad, las visitas del muchacho en verdad las disfrutaba y en el fondo, siempre tenía la intención de hablarle… pero de nuevo, era tímida y demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo, así que prefería hacerse la desinteresada o "antisocial" como le venían llamando varios.

Y Kiba empezó a servirse azúcar, muy feliz de la vida, ajeno a lo que Hanabi estaba pensando.

Una cucharada, dos cucharadas, tres cucharadas... la muchacha sintió asco de imaginarse el sabor que tenía el té. Kiba por el contrario se había percatado de la manera en que los ojos de Hanabi se habían clavado en él y solo pudo dedicarse a servirse azúcar, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso, temía hacer algún movimiento estúpido y que entonces la muchacha rodara la mirada, creyéndolo un grandísimo idiota. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

– Ay… ya perdí la cuenta… bueno.

Hanabi abrió grandes los ojos al ver que volvía la cuchara al azucarero una vez más. Kiba, ni enterado del rostro de espanto de la menor, había decidido dejar de ponerle atención para no derramar el té, meneaba la cuchara, revolviendo el azúcar.

– Es... demasiada azúcar, ¿No crees? – Preguntó la muchacha, sintiendo que ese era el momento para hablarle que tanto había esperado.

Kiba volteó a verla y negó, le dio un sorbo y sonrió. – Mira, prueba, está rico.

Bien, de todas las cosas que creyó que podrían pasar, el que el muchacho le ofreciera de la misma taza de la que ya había bebido… era demasiado y es que Moegi había dicho que cuando compartías el vaso de alguien, era prácticamente como darle un beso. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y observó la taza en silencio, no queriendo, pero ante la insistencia del Inuzuka, dio un muy pequeño sorbito y de inmediato su rostro se descompuso por lo dulce. Kiba carcajeó ante el gesto.

– ¿Está muy dulce?

Hanabi asintió, dándole un sorbo al su propia taza. – Te gusta mucho lo dulce, ¿no?

Si, ¡me encanta lo dulce! – Dio un largo sorbo, sin dejar de ver a la muchacha a los ojos. – El azúcar me la como hasta sola, siempre que sea muy dulce no me quejo.

Hanabi asintió, aun no se acostumbraba a llevar una conversación con el muchacho. Bajó la mirada a su té unos momentos, a Kiba le encantaba lo dulce... ahora entendía porque insistía tanto en visitar a su hermana, todos siempre decían que Hinata era una mujer muy dulce; por alguna razón sintió un sabor amargo en los labios, el té dejó de apetecerle. Kiba le dio un largo sorbo a su té, sonriendo ante el gesto de extrañeza de la muchacha de ojos perlados. Siempre ponía esa cara cuando estaba con él, solo con él, era extraña, como si quisiera mantenerse impersonal pero algún gesto "comprometedor" quisiera colarse por su rostro.

Y se dio cuenta de algo… eso pasaba siempre que hablaban de Hinata, aunque en esos momentos no la habían mencionado. Agachó el rostro y jugó con la taza.

– Aunque hay cosas que no me gustan tan dulces.

Volteó a verlo de nuevo, aquel comentario había estado de más. – Ah.

– Las personas, por ejemplo, aunque Hinata es una excepción.

Sintió sus labios y cejas curvarse un poco, y aunque reprimió el gesto casi de inmediato, no logró ocultar aquello de los ojos del Inuzuka, que la veía, escondiendo su rostro tras su flequillo, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

– Y… ¿qué harás el sábado?

Hanabi no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, ni el asombro que se asomó por sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Kiba movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, recargando la mejilla en su puño, la observó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Ah? – Insistió.

Hanabi parpadeó, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y tomó su taza de té, sin saber que hacer. – Pues… solo entrenaré en la mañana… y ya…

– Entonces paso por ti a las seis. ¿Te parece?

Ya recuperada de la sorpresa, adoptó de nuevo aquel gesto impersonal que siempre la rodeaba y asintió. – Me parece bien.

Kiba rio un poco ante la actitud de la muchacha y se levantó. – Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer… nos vemos luego.

Hanabi estaba a punto de replicar, pero el contacto de los labios del muchacho en su mejilla la hizo callar. Solo pudo llevarse la mano a la mejilla, tras escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y después de unos segundos dejó que una sonrisa adornara su rostro; observó el azucarero y jugó con el unos instantes.

Y pensar que todo aquello había sucedido por culpa del azúcar…

* * *

**Escondida por los rincones... temerosa de que alguien la vea... (8) Espera sus criticas, espera que les haya gustado, espera también un comentario. Y, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían contestar mi poll, por favor? Gracias.**

En serio estoy escondida, en serio temo que alguien me vea, se suponía que no usaría el ordenador, se suponía... Me lo prohibieron rotundamente porque estoy de vacaciones y no se que del wifi, la verdad no en un sitio donde no haya acceso a internet, no y no entiendo porque se quejan :( Quizá no les importe, pero les tenía que contar. Y esto lo escribí en las notas de mi teléfono móvil *ama a la tecnología en la telefonía móvil profundamente* Y le dije a mi prima que debía hacer un trámite escolar para que me dejara usar el portátil XD ¡Si, mentí! Pero no me importa, no me juzguen :(

Bueeeeeeeeno, usé a una Hanabi más recatada, porque el otro día, comentando con mis primos, me dijeron que en un ova habían visto a Hanabi y que su personalidad era similar a la de Hinata... meh, no veo los ovas, tampoco me la imaginaba tímida, más bien la veía un poco más aventada, orgullosa, seria y hasta cierto punto altiva... muy Hyuuga. Pero bueno, sirvió para esto. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado *se siente española o no se que* ya saben, pueden dejar un comentario con su opinión, no me molesto... siempre y cuando no me insulten, ¿estamos? *responden que si* Bueno, puesh, no hay lío ;) Jajajaja, muchas gracias por leerme, espero poder volver pronto.

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo 11 de Agosto del 2013_


End file.
